1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a speaker apparatus capable of operating in a large amplitude regime by minimizing magnetic loss.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A speaker is a sound system which converts an electrical signal output from an audio amplifier into a vibration of a vibration unit to generate a wave of condensation and rarefaction in air to emit a sound wave; there are many types of speakers including a magnetic type, a dynamic type, a condenser type, a piezo-electric type, and a ceramic type, etc.
Generally, a speaker includes a magnet generating a magnetic flux, a yoke unit providing a path of the magnetic flux, a magnetic circuit unit including a bobbin around which a voice coil is wound, a frame, a diaphragm vibrating according to a movement of the bobbin, a damper adjusting a vibration direction of the diaphragm, and a vibration system including an edge which fixes an outside edge of the diaphragm to the frame.
Therefore, when a current is applied to the voice coil, the magnetized voice coil interacts with a magnetic flux generated by a magnet and moves in the front-back direction, and thereby the diaphragm vibrates to generate a sound pressure.
Recently, thinness and slimness is being required of speakers in keeping with the trends for electronic devices.
Meanwhile, the thinness and the slimness requirements impose size limits on the vibration system of the speaker, and therefore a restriction on amplitude may result.
Due to this restricted amplitude, a speaker force factor (BL) is relatively degraded compared to that of a speaker of the same output, and therefore sound quality may be degraded.